


Go Fuck Yourself... With Me

by smollest



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Mint Ice Cream, RWBY Fic, RWBY Smut, RWBY au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smollest/pseuds/smollest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a horny homicidal woman and a dastardly crew with little to no whereabouts of the situation, what could go wrong? RWBY AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Fuck Yourself... With Me

**Author's Note:**

> omg its a quick one okay  
> based off a nsfw neoxemerald picture i found but i can't find it again  
> eNJOY

"Well, you all performed marvelously. Driver included." Cinder thanks, giving Neo a tender smile; and she returns it.

 

_ This was perhaps one of their most dastardly feats accomplished. Breaking into an ambulance, murdering the guards and saving a criminal from the Vytal Tournament. And the acting? Why, it was seamless. _

 

Seamless it was, until Neo felt that familiar twinge in her lower stomach. Too early to have started her cycle, she stood abruptly. The little sadistic voice in the back of her head was whispering  _ do it. get off. do it. they won't mind. do it.  _ No, she would block out those thoughts. Instead, she took a quick visit to the bathroom and splashed ice-cold water onto her face.

Cinder knew exactly what was going on, even a fool would know, and she would do nothing to prevent it. Why? It was a part of their little game. Cinder would find something Neo would desire, perhaps a very nice ring or necklace, and she would show her just enough of whatever she wanted to keep her going. 

Neo, on the other hand, would simply push her urges away with a forced smile and a nod. How she longed for those things, really she did. But she found her own ways of satisfaction were much more interesting than Cinder's.

 

I digress, the Merc-Em duo was a bit doubtful Neo  _ just  _ had to splash water onto her face. Cinder switched seats and took the wheel before beckoning for Emerald to come into play. "Emmy, would you be a dear and escort Neo to one of the sick rooms? I wouldn't want her to feel nauseous at this time. We still need to land." Cinder asks sweetly. 

 

Emerald nods and grins. She had taken medical classes for this type of thing, and to help Mercury with his prosthetics. Nevertheless, her strides were long and practiced, but she soon fell to bits at the door.  _ Should she knock? It'd be rude not to.   _

The tan-skinned woman raps the door with her knuckles, putting an ear to it. To her surprise, Neo unlocks the door with hazy chocolate-brown eyes. 

Her orbs spoke for her.  _ What?  _ Emerald rolls her eyes, places a hand on Neo's shoulder and steers her back into the cozy space. 

 

"What're you sick with this time?" She asks with her hands on her hips. Her petite companion looked extremely drowsy from the ride and was swaying with every little bump of turbulence they hit. Neo answers with a sloppy wave to her privates. "You're on your cycle already?" She asks again, this time sighing. 

Neo shook her head and puffed some warm air onto the glass mirror beside her, writing in the blur:  **_HORNY_ **

 

_ All smiles and nods, flashing pink and brown eyes, stiletto as sharp as a wit. Neo was probably the most interesting four-foot-nine-inch female villain Emerald met. She would work tirelessly, but not aimlessly. Her pay could buy anyone a nice set of accessories from the Adel company, and their products were not cheap.  _

_ Roman always said that she would save all of her lien and spend it all on the useless things, like pills. Always pills. Happy shit. Stuff with ingredient names so big, even Cinder couldn’t pronounce it.  _

_ All this, and she falls apart at some wet panties? _

 

_ So much for medical class. _

  
  
  
  


“God, Neo. Just wait it out. I’ve gotta take you to one of the sick rooms. You can play all you want, just don’t make any noise.” Emerald cooes, reaching down and lifting Neo like an oversized killer doll. Neo still shot daggers through the locks of black curly hair as she was carried to the back of the ship. 

 

“You… Do your thing!” Emerald squeaks, giving her partner an encouraging thumbs up, after setting the little one onto the examining table.

Neo looks away, her eyes glum, but sharp.

  
  


_ Could that’ve gone worse? _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


So, our crew of dastardly villains flew the ship, having little to no curiosity about the Neo situation, save for Emerald. She was wondering what troubled her little accomplice.

 

“Cinder?” Emerald asks and turns her head over to her boss. “D-do you know why Neo’s… Uh... ?”

 

The black-haired woman leans back in the white throne that was the driver’s seat. “Go ahead and say it. Mercury is out like a light.” She says in her silky voice. It sweeps into Emerald’s mouth and kisses her cheek on the way in. It found itself a new home in the darkest, deepest pit of her heart and soul.

It ate her inside out in those few moments, and it loved the taste of her.

  
  


“She’s… Turned on? I think. She didn’t even look the part, except for her eyes. They w-”

 

Cinder interrupts her with the wave of her hand. 

“What would you do if I wore something even more revealing than this? If I looked more seductive? She feels what you feel around me.” She states, all matter-of-factly. “So the answer to the question you  _ should  _ ask is how to treat it. You took a health class.” 

  
  


_ Emerald often paraded around their little hideout claiming that she was a doctor. They didn’t believe her. She didn’t believe herself now.  _

  
  


“I usually wait it out.” Emerald shrugs. 

 

“I don’t think Neo can wait this one out, Emmy.” Cinder replies with a smirk and cocks her head towards the arse of the ship. Just then, a whimper (though it sounded more like a sob) came from the back. It was high and full. 

Emerald’s tanned face flushes and Cinder wore a smug grin. “Didn’t I tell you to help her? Sounds like you put her in more pain.” She accuses teasingly. “Get back there and help her.”

  
  
  
  
  


_ Emerald found herself in the sick room designated for the lone patient. Her hands were flexing and her heart pounded against her chest. She wasn’t going to say it, but she was scared. _

 

“Neooooo?” She utters while sliding the door open. Neo’s face was as pink as hers, her hands… “God.” She murmurs, slowly padding over to her petite friend. 

 

The small woman gazes up at her, but slowly averted her gaze back down towards her damp underwear. 

 

Emerald bit her lip and prayed to the gods, whichever ones would listen, and clambers up onto the examining table Neo also resided on. She pats her thigh, beckoning for the woman to sit. Neo moved surprisingly fast and immediately began grinding on her. 

 

“Jesus… You really don’t give a shit, huh?” Emerald wheezes, covering her mouth to hide some blush. Neo gave her a slow nod in reply. She searches for Em’s hand and brings it to her breast. 

 

The tanned villainess jerks her hand away. “Neo, I know you’re, y’know, that, but I just can’t do that. I’ll unbutton your shirt for you. I really hope you understand.” She mutters. Neo understood perfectly, knowing and having her own limits. 

 

Emerald did unbutton Neo’s blouse, revealing her braless bosom. She could’ve sworn her heart had been ripped out of her chest, how fast it was beating. “Damn. Were you preparing for this to happen?” She asks, cocking an eyebrow. The other woman shook her head and ignores Emerald for the next few minutes, taking her time getting off. 

 

_ It was about ten minutes of silence, but the it was broken only twice by the sound of Neo’s breath becoming ragged and shallow. Emerald had asked her what was wrong, but she was shrugged off.  _

_ At one point, she stood and brushed Neo off of her lap, only to brush her agile fingers against the middle of her groin. Before long, the small woman was begging for more, more and more. _

_ When she was pushed off the edge of ecstasy, Neo finally relaxed her arched back, closing her glittering bubblegum eyes for a moment.  _

  
  
  


“Damn. You look like you’ve had the time in your life.” 

  
  


“Both of you do.” A voice calls from the doorway. Cinder was leaning on the side of it with the biggest feline-looking grin she’d ever seen. “Just got here, so I don’t know the details.”

 

Emerald stood straight, completely ignoring the wetness of Neo’s residue dripping down her thigh. “Cinder, she’s not dead. She’s just… Aftermath bullshit stuff.” She mutters, looking at the floor. “She wanted to do this, so I helped.”

 

Cinder chuckles, running a manicured hand over her own lip while looking at the limp body that was Neo’s. “You certainly did a number on her, Em. I’m proud of you.” She says. 

 

_ Emerald was too.  _


End file.
